monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Girl/Mini
Mini is a friendly Phoenix Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "A phoenix comes back to life even if it dies many times! I think there is a limit to that. But keep that a secret." "I don't like having to hide in the pot. Once the bad guys are gone I won't have to hide anymore." "I want a friend. We could go on a picnic together." “Once I become a respectable phoenix, I’ll go visit mom!” “I’m kind of in the same group as harpies, right? My mom said we’re divine birds.” “I want to visit harpy village! I wonder if we could be friends?” “A phoenix just has to flap its wings once for all the bad guys to be blown away!” “A phoenix’s body is made of fire. But because I am still small I am just comfortably warm.” “When a phoenix leaves the nest we fly all around the world. I met the Don while I was resting in the forest.” "I heard that there’s a better revival item than Phoenix Tails. Oh, it’s called the Leaf of the World Tree? That’s not fair.” "Humans love money, don't you? I'll give you all I have, but make sure you chew it thoroughly." The Phoenix Girl gave you 75G! "Ouch! Take this. Use it if you get into trouble. The Phoenix Girl gave you a Tail! "Take this. The Don told me to use it if I ever got lost." The Phoenix Girl gave you a Feather! “I want apples! Apples are my favorite food!” Do you want to give an Apple? *Yes - “Yay! I’m so happy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - “No one in the world is kind like the Don is.” “I want money! The Don will be so happy if I give it to her!” Do you want to give 45G? *Yes - “Yay! I’m so happy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - “No one in the world is kind like the Don is. “Say, do you have an ice stone? My body is too hot and I want to cool it down.” Do you want to give an Stone? *Yes - “Yay! I’m so happy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - “No one in the world is kind like the Don is.” "Hey you! Is it true Don's a bad guy?!" *It's true - "I thought so. I mean, she wears skull earrings. Good guys don't wear skull earrings. But I can't betray her in the middle of the fight. I'll think about it afterward." (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) *I'm the bad guy - "So you're the bad guy after all!" (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 5!) *You're the worst - “I-I’m a bad guy?! I had no idea!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) “Do you also just want me for my feathers? Do you want to pluck my tail feathers?” *I do not - “Oh really? So you’re not a bad guy?” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) *Of course I do - “You’re a bad guy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 5!) *I’ll pluck all your feathers - “Kya! You’re a really bad guy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 10!) “Summer or winter, which do you prefer?” *Summer - “Oh yeah! The blazing heat is amazing!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) *Winter - “I hate winter. My body gets too cold.” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 5!) “You, do you like yakitori?” *Love it - “I see, you like to kill and cook things.” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 5!) *Hate it - “I see! I can be friends with you!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) *I want to grill you! - “Kya! You’re a really bad guy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 10!) “Say, do you think I can make friends that are my age?” *I’ll introduce you - “Really?! You’re a great guy!” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went up by 10!) *That’s impossible - “I see… That’s too bad.” (Phoenix Girl's Affinity went down by 5!) *What about Don Dahlia? - “What are you saying?! Don Dahlia is much older than me! ...She’s watching us, so keep quiet about that.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mini: "I want to go outside too!" With Gob: Gob: "Oh, it's the phoenix god!" Mini: "Phoenix god? Am I really a god?" Gob: "Where I am from phoenixes were called gods. There should be a shrine or temple dedicated to them." Mini: "There is a shrine dedicated to me? I want to go!" With Papi: Papi: "Ugaga! Let's go on a picnic! Where do you want to go? How about a volcano?" Mini: "A volcano! That's where I want to go! You like volcanoes, Papi? I like them too!" Papi: "But I'm a little hesitant to go because of everyone else... They prefer to go to the sea or a mountain during nice weather." Mini: "You can't call it a picnic if you aren't roasting to death though! I'm glad you understand me, Papi!" With Teeny: Teeny: "Mini's body is so cozy... Mind if I snuggle with you while I hibernate?" Mimi: "I am not hot... It is your body that's cold." Teeny: "Setting my human part aside, my snake half gets cold easily. Can I coil around you, Mini? Mimi: "I am not hot... But I don't mind if you want a hug." With Frederica: Mini: "You're a zombie... That means you died..." Frederica: "I had a happy life... You should also live without regrets..." Mini: "I'm a phoenix, so I can't die. Any supposed zombie phoenix is just a hoax." Frederica: "Really...? So you too are stuck in the life phase of the cycle of life and death... How sad..." With Mitsuko: Mini: "Oh, it’s a pot! Is it okay if I hop in?!" Mitsuko: "Hey, stop that…" Mini: "Here I go!" *jumps in* Mitsuko: "Ah, I said no! ...Hey! You’re hot! I’m gonna cook!!" With King of San Ilia: Mini: "Oh, it's the king! Let's play together!" King of San Ilia: "All right, what do you want to play?" Mini: "I'll get inside a pot and then I want you to set a fire underneath." King of San Ilia: "That's... what kind of game is that?" With Don Dahlia: Don Dahlia: "Oh, Mini. Looks like you're having a lot of fun." Mini: "Don... I thought you had tricked me before, but you actually took good care of me." Mini: "It was almost too good to be true that I got 3 meals and nap everyday without having to work. My tails were a small price to pay in exchange for being taken care of." Don Dahlia: "I see you're wising up. Let me teach you another important lesson then." Don Dahlia: "Regularly pulling out your tail feathers makes your breasts bigger. I pulled all of mine out until I lost my tail, but now look at my chest." Mini: "Amazing! Pull my tails out right now!" Sonya: "She was tricked again!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Tiny Bandit Game Club" scene. World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: "Hot, hot, I'm too how." Mini's seems to have become a little too hot. 2nd Action: "My body is on fire! Hot! It's soo hot!" Mini breathes fire! Enemy takes damage! 3rd Action: "Fight! I'll cheer for you!" Mini was rooting for everyone. ... But no one was listening. 4th Action: "Ratataa ♪" Mini is dancing strangely. 5th Action: "My tail feathers fell out. You can have them." You obtain a Tail! Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Bosses Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox